The structure of a complex chemical entity (e.g., proteins) can be decoded via its binding activity with known chemical entities (e.g., small molecules). But this requires the investigation of a very large number of such interactions. Current technologies (e.g., fluorescent assays, etc.) and equipment for decoding the structure of proteins through binding require complex equipment and extensive development of assays as well as the selection of proper fluorescent labels. Other techniques, which decode structures directly (i.e., without binding) are very complex (e.g., mass spectrometers, etc.) and denature proteins in the process. As a consequence, there is a need for a relatively simple, low-cost, and high-throughput apparatus that is capable of monitoring binding interactions and obtaining the data required for identifying unknown chemical entities.